


[Male Reader x Bandit] Insecurity

by Everett



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett/pseuds/Everett





	[Male Reader x Bandit] Insecurity

  清脆的碰撞声，冰块沉入液体。

 

  阳光透过窗帘间的缝隙散落在你的后颈，但是热量被空调的冷气消磨，印在肌肤上的只是些微的暖意。

  冰凉蔓上手心，你看着手里沉着冰块的冷水，觉得这才是夏天该有的样子。

 

  然后去看餐桌对面的Dominic，一如既往印着奇怪图案的白色T恤，下半身是灰色的宽松短裤，脚上踩着你买的黑色凉拖。

  看见其人手里的水杯：目测约莫四分之三的冰块和四分之一的液体。

 

  “你这是什么硬核操作？”

  你冲着这番景象笑了。

 

  Dominic抬头看你，没有说话，继续悠闲地晃动手里的水杯，制造出零零碎碎冰块碰撞的清脆响声。

  嘴角勾起笑意，慵懒的眼眸映上阳光的明亮。

 

  这是他搬入你的公寓后的第四个月。

 

  同居这个决定是你提出的，Dominic倒也思前想后犹豫了好些日子，出于他本人一直以来秉持的零痕迹式交往观。

  而后来这个人终于拖着行李一副嬉笑模样地出现在你的家门口，挺和谐地就把自己安置进了你的住所。尽管显得轻描淡写，但你知道这对他而言是挺破天荒的新体验。

 

  事实是，时日过去了，你们相处得非常好。

  一切都像你想的，同居使很多事都轻松了不少：没有睡前的一个讲情话通话了，两个人枕在厘米的距离，一些污言秽语直接就能咬耳朵传达。并且你发现Dominic不止很会利用自己性感的德国口音，并且还很会将说出口的立刻就付诸实践。

 

  四个月了，根本没有出现你预想的同居的副作用。

  这好像就是世间难得的那种纯粹的好事情。

 

  “干嘛，一脸饥渴地盯着我？”

  这时候Dominic扯着嘴角开口，故意将嗓音沉下。

 

  没有回应，只是用一个微笑回应，因为你听见自己的心跳确实因为这样的画面加速了。

  看着阳光里这个人放松的模样，你想，或许是因为Dominic本来就是世间难得的。

 

“晚上我有事去见Jordan，工作。”

“尝试别‘被逼进酒吧’了。”

 

  Dominic对你这句叮嘱挑了挑眉，但没有回驳的言语，也没有足够回驳的底气。

 

  你看着其人的双眼，没有微笑，表明自己的严肃。尽管面容多坚定平稳，你还是能感觉到一些微妙的情绪动摇在胸口。

 

  端起水杯，转身走向书房，准备把自己埋进一些繁杂的文书工作里。

  背对着餐桌边的恋人走开，你又一次选择错失掉对话的时机：关于近些日子Dominic态度的轻微转变，和最近才开始的酗酒问题。

 

  但你从来不是个评判他人的人，也从来不擅长说教。

  关于其他一些方面的问题，你归结于是两个人相处太近了，以及Dominic的“I’ve always been a troubled person”。（本人原话）

  但是酗酒这件事，因为你也一度经历过，所以才唯一不能放任这点。

 

  走进书房，按开壁灯，关上房门，你坐下在电脑前，向下弯身向主机插入工作用的U盘。眼神一晃看见的是屏幕旁的一个两个人登山的合影。

  细致地被装裱进了相框。

  你一时感慨，不知道什么时候起两个人之中是谁开始变得这么精致了。

 

  Dominic离开时没有道别，只留下一声关门声。

 

 ----

 

  打开门第一眼看见的是红着脖子的Jordan，然后才是其人支撑着的熟悉的烂泥。

 

  酒精的气味扑鼻，熏上你的脑门。

  你张开双手接住Jordan扔来的Dominic，搂住怀里一团乱麻的重量，你感受到自己手臂轻微的颤抖。

 

  Jordan皱眉挠了挠自己的后脑，“请签收你的德国人，这么十来层楼的电梯坏了我还是扛着他爬上来的...但是不谢啊，你真的一句感谢也不用说。”

  抱怨停止在看见你沉下的面容的即刻，Jordan闭上了双唇，愣了愣。

 

  你只是看着怀里的人，看着Dominic小狗一样地将自己身上的气味蹭在你的衣服上，手指不安分地游走在你的臂膀。

 

  注意到各种方面来讲的氛围的不合适，Jordan还是往常一样“我不管了”的架势，没有得到一句感谢就退出去帮两个人甩上了门。

 

  你支撑着Dominic，一时无法移动，站在原地，你尝试制衡胸口随着呼吸入的酒精气味而升温的情绪。

 

  “你真好闻。”

  Dominic呢喃，手指顺着你的背脊一路向下抚去，然后摸索着滑到腰带扣，在你的耳边嘟囔，“我想就在这里...”

 

  “我告诉过你不要去酒吧了。”

  说出声的话语没有一丝热情，声音在中途开始有些颤抖。

  你咽了咽嘴里的情绪，但是还是听见脑子里的些许根弦开始烧出劈里啪啦的响声。

  你用力握住拳头，尝试去抑制手臂的颤抖。

 

  然后你松开了搂住身前人的双臂，在一时消散淡去的情爱氛围里紧锁眉头调节自己的愤怒。

  你太久没有像这样生气过了，也是第一次对Dominic生气。

 

  所以后者离开了你，微微张开双唇，失神地盯着你的眼眸。

  本来扯着你衣服的手也抽了回去，Dominic在自己的一团糟里尽量聚精会神来观察你。

 

  看着自己狼狈的恋人，你想开口说些什么，但是要说出口的话语因为突然一个“所说的一切话都不受重视”的想法卡在了喉头。

  你知道Dominic的交往就是只有热情，就是除开深刻以外的一切。

  但是你想告诉他，你在乎他的健康，你爱他。

 

  可是你所说的话不能得到面前这个男人的重视。

 

  你低下头去错开对视。

 

  “那是什么？”Dominic呼出一口气问，“你刚刚是什么眼神？”

 

  没有回答，你调整着气息伸手抓过前面的短发，然后抬眼看进Dominic的双眼，看见其人眼里的讶异和激动。

  你能做到的只是安静地接住这个人的目光。

 

  片刻，Dominic离开你向后踉跄了一步，靠在墙上，视线落在地面，开口，“说我让你失望了，说我又让你失望了...”

  顿了顿，愣愣地扯起嘴角，发出两声破碎的轻笑，然后抬头看向你，“Does it even matter?”

 

  出乎意料的话语，你看着陷入崩溃的恋人一时茫然。

  只是看见这个人这样令人心疼的模样，你就下意识想上前他搂入怀中，就像你一直做的一样。

  

  但是即刻Dominic又接着说，“事实是，没有我，你还是能高兴地生活...没有你我也还是活得好好的，那我们这样的意义是什么？”

  Dominic嘴角的笑意淡去，好一会儿，脸上都是空白。

 

  站在同一个房间里，但是突然你看见你们的距离相差了千里。

  但是对你来说不是陌生的感觉。

  和Dominic交往，你总是无法说清身边的人到底离自己有多遥远。经常，你看着Dominic的眼眸却不能找见自己的身影，看着他戏谑的笑容却揣度不了他真实的想法。

 

  而这倒是第一次，由Dominic自己指出来了。

 

  但是不是像你曾想象过的那样，不是随便一个午后Dominic一边看着报纸一边随口提及，而是这样狼狈地站在你面前，将血管塞满酒精分子，失去浑身气力，好像向你暴露了他的弱势。

 

  第一次，你觉得好像Dominic给出了他的真实。

 

  所以你踌躇着踱上前去，在近处小心地看着Dominic脆弱的模样，只在此时此刻展现在你面前的脆弱。

 

  你歪了歪头，凑近面庞，伸手轻轻抚摸上Dominic的脸颊。

  后者的气息随着你的靠近与抚摸而颤动，这样的距离下眼底的混乱也在你面前暴露无遗。

 

  你选择承认，即使你不在时Dominic会活得一样好，但是，“你不在的话，我不会活得很快乐。”

 

  柔和的语调，像是哄小孩子。

 

  Dominic看着你的眼睛，狠狠皱了皱眉，像是瞪着多么讨厌的人。但这也不是多陌生的事了，一开始Dominic总会用这样的眼神瞪你，小孩子一般的防御机制。

  好一会儿，嗓子里嘶哑出一句告白，“我不想让你去Fallujah的任务。”

  语毕立刻吸了一口气，泪水从眼角滑落。

 

  Dominic头一次在你面前哭了。

  

  在脑内思索了片刻，你反应过来Dominic情绪开始不稳定正是在你告诉他你的下一个任务是在Fallujah之后。

  恍然明白过来一切，内心一紧，你用手指擦拭过那滴泪水，然后又轻柔耐心地擦拭过那之后的好几滴眼泪。

 

  当Dominic将额头抵上你的肩时，你伸手环抱住了他，才发现他一直在颤抖。

  没有说什么“那我就不去了”或者“我不可能不去的”之类的话，因为你知道，Dominic也是知道这一点的：这是你们共同的工作，如果风险会是考虑，那么打从一开始，你们就不会选择听从自己内心穿上制服、拿起枪支，不会在最极端的远离文明的场所以暂且的性命为资本去赌博。

  但这些都是你们真正想做的。

 

  也没有谁会比Dominic更清楚了。

 

  但是你从来没有想过他会有这样的反应。

  你从来没有想过他会像这样因为你的事崩溃到哭泣，也没有想过他会像这样想留住你的陪伴。

  

  你从来没有想过Dominic会爱上你。

 

  你抱着他，想着或许有一天你会在战场上终生失去作战的能力，但是回来，你还会有他；想着或许有一天你再也回不来了，但是你在有限的时间里会一直爱着这个人。

 

  目前你还不准备这样告诉Dominic，因为目前暂时也不需要。

  你还搂着他，这就足够了。

 

  “这不会太沉重了吗？”

  模仿Dominic的口吻，你看着鞋柜上的绿色盆栽微笑着说道。


End file.
